


He has a lot to learn

by adutchfangirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Hulk, Adorable Peter, Awesome Pepper Potts, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Parenthood, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Hulk, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adutchfangirl/pseuds/adutchfangirl
Summary: Peter loves living with his dads and the rest of The Avengers. His special abilities are amazing, but the young boy still has a lot to learn. Fortunately, Peter has two loving parents and the Avengers who help their little spider boy whenever he needs them to.---Peter's age can vary throughout the chapters.---'Dad? You are never scared right?'Steve looked down at his son and smiled. Peter clearly had been crying, but Steve decided not to mention it. He scooped the boy closer to his side and put an arm around him.'Of course I'm scared sometimes son. Only foolish people are never scared.'Peter thought about that for a moment. He rested his head against his daddy's chest and mumbled:'So even aunt Natasha is scared sometimes?'Steve chuckled. 'Yes Peter, even aunt Natasha is scared sometimes. All of us are. That's okay.'





	1. Prologue

As you go through life you'll see  
There is so much that we  
Don't understand

And the only thing we know  
Is things don't always go  
The way we planned

But you'll see every day  
That we'll never turn away  
When it seems all your dreams come undone

We will stand by your side  
Filled with hope and filled with pride  
We are more than we are  
We are one

If there's so much I must be  
Can I still just be me  
The way I am?

Can I trust in my own heart  
Or am I just one part  
Of some big plan?

Even those who are gone  
Are with us as we go on  
Your journey has only begun

Tears of pain, tears of joy  
One thing nothing can destroy  
Is our pride, deep inside  
We are one

We are one, you and I  
We are like the earth and sky  
One family under the sun

All the wisdom to lead  
All the courage that you need  
You will find when you see  
We are one  
\- The Lion King


	2. Chapter 2

It was Jarvis who woke up Steve and Tony that night. Steve was curled up on his side while Tony was spread all over the rest of the bed.  
'Sirs, I'm sorry for waking you up but young Peter is crying. He has been awake for the past thirty minutes.'  
Tony sighed and rolled over to Steve. 'I wonder what's going on in that little head Steve. This is the third time this week.'  
Steve shrugged. 'I wish I knew. I'll go check up on him.'  
Tony eyed his husband questioning. 'You sure? I can go if you want.'  
Steve crossed his arms across his chest.  
'What's the last time you slept Tony?'  
'I don't know, probably two days ago?'  
Steve pinched his nose. 'Then please get some rest. I'll talk to our boy.'  
Steve put on a shirt and and walked over to Peter's bedroom. Their son was sitting straight up in his bed. Peter had pulled his legs to his chest and his chin was on his knees.  
'Hey buddy, couldn't sleep?'  
Peter looked up to Steve for a moment and then shook his head. He just watched as his daddy walked towards his bed.  
'Is it okay if I join you?' Asked Steve, gesturing towards the bed.  
Peter didn't speak but he simply nodded. A few moments in silence passed until Peter finally said something.  
'Dad? You are never scared right?'  
Steve looked down at his son and smiled. Peter clearly had been crying, but Steve decided not to mention it. He scooped the boy closer to his side and put an arm around him.  
'Of course I'm scared sometimes son. Only foolish people are never scared.'  
Peter seemed to think about that for a moment. He rested his head against his daddy's chest and mumbled:  
'So even aunt Natasha is scared sometimes?'  
Steve chuckled. 'Yes Peter, even aunt Natasha is scared sometimes. All of us are. That's okay.'  
Peter started sobbing. 'I think I'm scared daddy.' Steve felt warm tears falling on his shirt. He rubbed circles on Peter's back and waited for the boy to continue talking.  
'I saw you and dad on the news Monday. You..you were bleeding really bad. I thought.. I th-thought I was going to.. to lose you daddy. I have night ter-terrors about that.'  
Steve pulled Peter into a hug. 'Come here.' These were the moments were Steve wanted nothing more than to keep Peter close to him no matter what. Moments were he wished they were just a normal family, but Steve knew he wasn't normal, and neither was Peter.  
'Peter shush, it's okay now alright? It was just a little scratch. You know daddy is a lot stronger than ordinary people don't you? I always heal.'  
Peter tightened his grip on his father. A normal boy wouldn't have such a strong hold but his power usually kicked in when he got stressed. 'Dad doesn't have powers.'  
Steve hummed in agreement.  
'That's why dad has his suit. Nothing can hurt him when he's Iron Man. Besides, we have the Hulk on our side Peter. Do you really think those bad guys from Monday could defeat him?'  
Peter's lips curled up. 'I don't think so.'  
'Exactly.' Steve grinned. They would run away like little babies if uncle Bruce showed up. And what about Thor. Would you know how to stop his hammer?'  
Peter shook his head. 'See. Even you don't know how to stop it, so we can be sure the bad guys don't know it either.'  
This time Peter really smiled. He slipped back to his spot next to his daddy. 'I think even the bad guys are scared sometimes. They must be scared of the Avengers sometimes.'  
Steve kissed Peter on his forehead. 'I think so too son. Now go back to sleep.'  
The little boy laid back again and curled up next to his father.  
'Daddy?' Whispered Peter.  
'Yes son?'  
'I'll never lose you or dad, right?'  
Steve placed a kiss on top of Peter's head. 'We'll be here as long as you need us.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While visiting Asgard, Peter and Loki discover that they have something in common.

Peter really liked it when Thor visited. The god of thunder always told awesome stories about his adventures in Asgard, and Peter loved to hear about them. The boys was sitting at the kitchen table with his dad Steve, while waiting for Thor who would come that day. During the time he was waiting, Peter compared his own sketch to the one his father had made. Steve had drawn a young pretty woman. When Steve saw that his son was looking he smiled at him. ‘What did you make?’  
Peter smiled proudly. ‘This,’ Began Peter, while pointing at a stickman with bow and arrow, ‘..is uncle Clint. He is going to save uncle Bruce because his purple pants are on fire. And look..’ Peter pointed to the three potatoes located next to Bruce. ‘Those two are you and papa, and I am the one in the middle.’   
Steve tried to hide his grin. Apparently, bows and arrows were able to stop fires now. ‘Nice work son. May I know why is there a dancefloor, are having a party?’   
Peter furrowed his eyebrows and Steve realized he made a mistake. ‘That’s not a dancefloor dad, it’s a picnic blanket.’  
Steve wanted to cover up his mistake but at that moment, Tony came walking into their kitchen. He was wearing a suit and sunglasses, so Peter guessed that his dad just had a meeting for Stark Industries. Tony ruffled Peter’s hair and then sat down on Steve’s lap. The genius gave Steve a kiss and smiled. ‘Hey babe.’ Steve smiled back. ‘Hi Tony. You’re home early. How was work?’  
‘My boss told me to have a good day so I went home’   
Steve stared at his husband for a couple of seconds. ‘Anthony Edward Stark, you are your boss.’  
Tony’s lips curled up. ‘Exactly. Now show me what you two have made.’  
Peter was about to explain what he had drawn again but suddenly the entire room lighted up. ‘Thor!’ squealed Peter happy. Today however, Thor didn’t appear alone. Peter curiously looked at the dark-haired man who stood next to Thor. He had long black hair and he wore a green cape and some armor that matched Thor's.   
Without speaking, Steve and Tony both got out of their chairs. Tony lifted Peter up and Steve went to stand in front of them. Peter tried to ask what was going on but all Tony said was: ‘Shush Peter, not now buddy.’ Peter tried to get out of Tony’s hug while figuring out why his parents were suddenly acting so weird.   
Thor spoke first. ‘No worries Captain. Loki won’t cause any trouble.’   
Peter broke free of Tony’s hold on him and grabbed Steve’s hand. The little boy looked surprised at the man named Loki. He had heard that name before. When uncle Clint or aunt Natasha spoke about the Loki-man, they often used bad words and it seemed like papa and dad also didn’t like Loki-man. Peter didn’t understand why, Loki did not really look like a bad guy.   
‘Thor, you know Loki can’t come to the meeting right?’ Said Steve with a stern face.   
Thor nodded. ‘I know Captain, but my brother and I are here together because we will visit Jane afterwards. Loki can remain here with the Spider Child while we talk.’  
Tony put his hands on Peter’s shoulders. ‘With all the respect Thor, I’m not going to leave my boy with your lunatic of a brother.’  
It was not Thor, but Loki who reacted to Tony’s remark. ‘Please, I know you midgardians do not think the best of me..’  
‘That’s an understatement.’ Whispered Tony.  
‘..but I am not a monster. I will never, ever harm a child.’ Loki spoke with so much confident that both Steve and Tony were a little taken aback by his reaction.   
‘Dad, papa, he’s speaking the truth. I can feel it.’ Peters fathers looked surprised at their son. Steve narrowed his eyes, they were just starting to learn about Peter’s so called spider senses and he didn’t trust Loki. However, he did trust Peter. ‘Fine, but just remember that every move you make will be seen by Jarvis.’ Tony scanned Peter’s face. ‘You sure buddy?’ So far, Peter’s spider senses were always right, so he nodded. Thor clapped his hands. ‘Great, we’ll be back soon brother.’   
Loki rolled his eyes and sat down on one of the sofas while Steve, Tony and Thor left the room. Peter continued stared at the mysterious man. The little boy wanted to ask questions, but was too shy to do so.   
Loki, who also felt the two brown eyes staring at him, sighed. ‘What is it?’   
Peter hesitated. ‘Are you a God, just like Thor?’  
Loki didn’t look at Peter when he answered. ‘Yes.’  
‘Do all Gods wear capes then?’  
‘No.’  
Peter took a few steps closer to Loki-man. ‘Mister Loki-man, do you also have a hammer?’  
The trickster was still staring out of the window, obviously bored. ‘My name is Loki Laufeyson young boy, and no I do not have “a hammer” like my “amazing” brother has.’  
‘I didn’t know you were Thor’s brother. You two don’t look alike.’ Mumbled Peter.  
Loki sighed. ‘Thor is not my brother. I just happened to be adopted by his parents.’  
‘O.’ Was all Peter had to say about that. The young boy made a jump that no other child could have made and ended up on the sofa next to Loki. ‘You know, I’m adopted too.’ Said Peter with a little hesitation. That was the first sentence that made Loki look at Peter. Loki stared at Peter for a couple of seconds. ‘You’re the first son of the so called Captain America and Iron Man, aren’t you?’ Asked the God of mischief. Peter simply nodded with a smile on his little face, he had never met another adopted person. ‘Peter Benjamin Parker.’ stated Loki. Peter didn’t know how Loki knew his name, but he did hold out his hand. ‘Papa and Dad say that I have to shake hands if I meet somebody new.’ The corner of Loki’s lips curled up just the tiniest bit. ‘It's a good thing that your parents teach you some manners. You're going to be a clever boy when you grow up, I can see it.'  
'Daddy says I'm already a clever boy' said Peter. 'But that's because I always beat him on the Wii. Wait... maybe you can try it too!’ Peter bounced up and down on the sofa. ‘Will you pleas go on the Wii with me Loki? Pleas?’  
Loki pulled Peter of the sofa. ‘Alright, I will participate playing with this Wii you speak of.’ In fact, he just didn't want to see this decent little boy falling of the sofa, but he would never say that out loud.   
\---  
‘Why did I shrink?’ Asked Loki annoyed.  
Peter laughed. ‘You touched the mini-mushroom, that’s why.’  
‘I am a God! No mushroom can stop me!’  
Thor, Steve and Tony looked all equally surprised to see Peter and Loki playing with the Wii together.   
‘I told you,’ Said Thor with a grin on his face.  
‘My brother gets along very well with children.’


	4. I wanna be stronger

Bucky, being the assassin he once was, observed his young nephew from the balcony in the gym without making any noise. The man wondered what the son of his best friend was up to because he had never seen his nephew so.. angry? Bucky wasn't sure what to think.  
Peter was wearing his New York Yankees uniform, the one Sam had bought for him. His little fists kept hitting the punching bag. Sweat dripped down Peter's flushed face and after one particular hard hit the boy yelped in pain. Bucky looked down in confusion when Peter kicked the punching bag and yelled:  
'Stupid bag!'  
It was probably the first time Bucky heard Peter use negative words, which was pretty special because the kid had already been through a lot. That was the moment Bucky decided to make himself known. He jumped down the balcony, startling Peter.  
'Hey junior, are you okay?' Asked Bucky carefully once he was standing up again. Peter quickly whipped away the tears from his big brown eyes. His voice was really soft. 'Yes uncle Bucky, I'm good.' The little boy slowly turned around and stared at the red punching bag without saying anything else. Bucky didn't know what to do. He looked at Peter's hands and saw that blue and purple bruises started to form on his knuckles, the boy should've worn gloves. Especially Peter's left hand had a nasty bruise on it. Bucky knew something was wrong, because this was definitely not the cheerful, smiling Peter he was used to. Fortunately, Bucky was very, very good with emotions.  
Yes. That was a joke.  
The former assassin awkwardly placed a hand, his real hand, on Peter's shoulder.  
'So, uh.. do you wanna talk about it? With me, maybe?'  
Peter shook his head and whispered. 'No'  
Bucky slapped himself, way to go Barnes. Maybe he could go and get Clint, that guy was good with kids.  
Suddenly Peter started crying, and Bucky froze. Now what? A hug? Some candy? Bucky had no idea where the candy was in this tower so he hoped a hug would work. He kneeled down next to his nephew and then carefully closed his arms around the little boy. When he first met Peter Bucky was afraid that his metal arm would scare the little boy but his nephew never cared about it. Peter immediately gave in to the hug.  
'It's not fair uncle Bucky.' Mumbled the little boy in Bucky's neck. Bucky didn't really know what to do now so he awkwardly stroked Peter's back.  
'What's not fair kiddo?'  
'I'm small.'  
Bucky's furrowed his eyebrows. 'Of course you're small Peter. All kids are small. That's like, natures way to go. You start small and you slowly grow big.'  
Peter pulled slowly pulled back and stared at his feet. 'B..But last we-eek, when those people from Hydra came I.. I.. couldn't do anything, because I'm not st-rong like all of you.'

Bucky sighed. So that was what this was all about. Six days ago a group of unknown people attacked the Avengers tower. They were looking for some sort of high tech device Tony and Bruce had made, but they found a curious Peter in his lab instead. One of those assholes had decided that it was necessary to hold down Peter while the others looked for the device. It still made Bucky's blood boil to think that some lunatic had forcefully held down his little nephew just because they needed some sort of weapon. Tony and Bruce found Peter and the intruder and if Bruce hadn't been there, Tony would have ripped the head of that guy.   
In the end of the story the attackers were arrested and locked up but apparently the whole event had frightened Peter more than he had let anyone know. Bucky ruffled Peter's hair. 'Did you know that your old man Steve was extremely little and weak back in the day?'   
Peter shook his head.   
'Well,' started Bucky with a smile on his face. 'Steve used to be a lot smaller than me, even when we were kids. He was probably one of the weakest boys I've ever met, and he also had tons of diseases so that made it even worse for him.'  
Bucky certainly had Peter's interest now, because the little boy almost couldn't imagine that his daddy had been so week and small once. Daddy always seemed liked the strongest man in the world.  
'I'll be honest little guy, your dad got picked on a lot.' Continued Bucky. 'I think that happened partly because he was so small and partly because he couldn't keep that smart mouth of him shut. Because he was so small I had to help him many, many times, until the end of the line.   
A lot has happened since then but your daddy is a lot stronger and bigger nowadays, so he can finally help himself, me and others now. Sometimes you'll just have to wait buddy, but your time will come. You can rely on us until then, because all of us will always be here for you buddy.'  
Peter was silent for a moment, letting al this new information sink in. 'But what if I'm always this little?' His tiny voice was still filled with some concern.   
Bucky grinned. 'Then you can be like your other old man. Tony might not be a super soldier but your papa is a very smart man, and I have seen your report card, you are a smart boy too. Smart people can think of ways to defeat strong people, even if they're not strong themselves. You're going to be absolutely fine Peter, trust me.'   
Peter's lips curled up. 'Okay.'   
Bucky stood up and lifted Peter off the ground.  
'Peter?'  
'Yes uncle Bucky?'  
'Don't tell Tony that I called him a smart man.'


End file.
